The present invention relates to an electric braking apparatus applicable to an automobile and the like.
Recently, in a brake applicable to an automobile or the like, a contrivance for not only assisting mere driver's braking operation but also, with the aim of improving safety, generating a braking force necessary to avoid collision irrespective of the driver's braking operation and automatically stabilizing the vehicle behavior has been considered in various ways.
It has hitherto been known that in order to automatically generate the braking force as above or to materialize delicate requests made by the driver, an electric motor is controlled in accordance with a traveling status and an environmental status by using an electric braking apparatus having, for example, the electric motor, a reduction gear for reducing the rotation of the electric motor, a rotation/linear motion conversion mechanism for converting the rotation decelerated by the reduction gear into a linear motion of a piston, and brake pads for applying a pushing force against a disk rotor mounted to the piston and rotating along with a wheel (for example, JP-A-2003-137081 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,316).